


烽火残梦（二十六）

by snenes



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snenes/pseuds/snenes





	烽火残梦（二十六）

方博说完，就胡搅蛮缠地伸手往许昕身后探去，惊得许昕急忙挣扎起来：“这个这个……你没有经验，还是我来罢！”

“我怎的没经验了，你少瞧不起人！”方博和许昕赤条条地贴在一处，只觉得欲火更甚，那处硬挺挺地顶在了许昕肚子上。

许昕心里叫苦不迭，当然不肯就范，两个人赤着身子缠斗起来，在大床上滚来滚去，累得气喘吁吁，浑身汗津津的。

打累了歇一会儿，汗滋滋的肉体相贴，粘腻腻的，呼吸之间都是水淋淋的热气和升腾的情热。

方博身上的药劲儿正盛，难受得紧，偏偏许昕一副分毫不让的小气样子，气得他直狠狠接一口咬在了许昕肩头。

许昕疼得倒吸一口气，也不敢大声痛呼，只能使劲儿掰开了毛茸茸的圆脑袋，看方博气得脸蛋通红，还要再开口骂人的态势，心里一动，一低头亲上了略厚的嘴唇。

他的口腔里全是红酒的香气，芳香醇厚，和方博齿间的血腥气混在一处，竟有些别样的醉人。灵巧的舌轻易就撬开了牙关，将本来就情欲澎湃的方博亲得舒服又迷糊。

热烈而冗长的深吻之后，方博才发觉许昕已经不知不觉间将滑腻的膏体往他股间抹了去，又想挣扎，双手贴上对方紧实的胸肌将人往外推，可这次任凭他怎么折腾，许昕就是死死钳制着他的四肢，纹丝不动。

“别闹，你也累了吧？你看这样好不好，我先来，一人一次？”许昕呼吸间的热气喷洒在耳下的嫩肉上，痒痒的。

许昕身材高大，方博在他身下还显得娇小起来，反正是打不过，方博认命似地瞪他一眼：“你要敢骗我，等我好了，一枪崩了你。”

许昕一听就笑得直咧嘴，只觉这不是威胁反倒是娇嗔，嘴里哄孩子似地连声说“好”，两手直接开始伺候起“小方博”来。

带着薄茧的修长手指上下套弄，极尽谄媚地将热胀的肉棒抚弄得舒舒服服，乐到极处，喷薄而出的热液洒了许昕一手。

汹涌的欲火好不容易舒解了一些，快感的堆叠让方博一双大眼睛有些放空，某人修长的手指也偷偷探进了后穴。

粘腻的水声和身上人的粗喘都在静谧的暗夜里显得格外清晰，后穴里一指一指地增多，方博觉得不舒服，屁股一扭就低声喊道：“不做了不做了，我让你坑了，管前边儿的药你弄我后头做什么！”

可他喊到最后便又哼叫了一声，粗长的巨物自后穴儿窄小的入口长驱直入，在粘腻膏体的润滑下，“噗呲”一声就捅到了深处。

方博疼得直冒汗，也不敢乱动了，许昕见他呼痛也不敢再动，小心翼翼地亲吻着他额间眼角的泪水和汗珠儿，珍而重之得如同亲吻着稀世珍宝。

细密而温柔的吻中，方博觉得后边儿也没那么疼了，他委屈地揽上许昕脖颈，带着气音儿轻声说：“这会儿好一些了……”

这一句话跟给许昕上了弦一样，身体里埋着的大肉棒打桩似地捣弄起来，凶蛮地捣着花心，触碰到某一点时，方博爽得打了个哆嗦，后穴甬道紧缩，只嗯嗯哼哼地喊着，再不喊痛了。

许昕被他夹得爽到头皮发麻，心知这是找对地方了，将两条白生生的腿抗在肩上，更加卖力起来。

不绝于耳的淋漓水声让方博觉得羞耻至极，偏偏又快活得紧，全身都随着身上人的动作颤动，后穴深处仿佛都在往外淌水儿，连原本软下的“小方博”，都又精神奕奕起来。

“慢、慢点儿……”

可许昕非但没听他的，反还舔弄起他胸前的两颗红豆，几处刺激之下，方博竟小声哭叫着泄了身。

心知方博这下一定又羞又恼，许昕识趣儿地后撤了些，方博以为他终于肯消停，刚松了一口气，便听那个天杀的低笑了一声：“容你歇会儿，我离完事儿还早着呢。”

“许昕你这个王八蛋！唔……”

许昕捧着方博绯红的脸蛋，觉得可爱至极，亲了又亲，身下向前一探，又把方博的大骂顶了回去。

让人面红耳赤的欢爱声在静夜里久久未歇，等许昕把他“先来”的那一次做完，方博早已累得昏昏欲睡，手指头都不想多动一下，更不必说自己“再来”一次了。

 

 

第二日，灿烂的阳光撒金般照入屋中，留下斑驳的光影。方博被照得眼睛疼，迷迷糊糊睁开了眼，想伸个懒腰，可刚动了动胳膊，便觉浑身跟散了架似的，疼得他哎呦一声。

“醒了？”

方博听见这个声音就来气，挣扎着坐起来想揍人，结果牵动了后边儿使用过度的某处，又是一声闷哼，转瞬间就萎靡地趴在床上，不再动弹。

“许昕，你给我等着！”方博咬牙切齿。

“你别乱动，好好歇着。”许昕早已穿戴整齐，俨然一副衣冠禽兽的模样，“我昨晚上已经帮你做了清理，想来休息一下就好，不会发热的。”

方博也不理他，气完了，就开始打量起这房间来，想起昨晚的一笔糊涂账，他脑子里一团乱麻，问道：“昨晚上怎么回事？要是让我查到是你设计的，你丫就别想全须全尾地离开济南！”

“哪儿能呢？我就是吃了熊心豹子胆也不敢设计你呀。”许昕笑眯眯的，一副春风得意的模样看在方博眼里，着实让人讨厌。

“昨晚上你着了日本人的道，他们给你下了药和那女人关在一处，是我派去跟着你的手下及时发现，我才能救下你。”许昕开始解释，“你的那朵小白花也没事，我让人另开了一间房放下了，你放心。”

方博皱着眉回想了一下，瞪起眼睛：“你这也叫救我？”

“不是吗？你这个脾性，要是真碰了她，可不就是把一辈子栽过去了吗。”许昕理所当然。

“我谢谢你大爷的。”

“哪里哪里。”

……不要脸！方博把头往柔软的大枕头下一闷，不作声了。

“那丫头该是有把柄在日本人手上，她嘴里的话你一句也别信。若不是有绝对的把握，日本人何必如此煞费苦心地安排。”许昕继续劝方博，“赶紧把人打发走。”

“我哥说，她母亲在日本人手里。”

“哦，还是个孝女啊。”许昕话锋一转，“不过越是孝女越不能留。”

“可我觉得她也没骗我。”

“你看你，太善良容易被骗。”

“我看她的眼睛，不像是在说谎。”

许昕出离愤怒了：“？！你那么关心她眼睛干吗？你要是会读心，怎的不多看看我，我的真心也写在眼睛里。”

方博懒洋洋地把圆脑袋从枕头里伸出来，瞥了许昕一眼：“太小，看不见。”

许昕猛一下躺在了方博缩成一团儿的被子筒边儿上，抱住不撒手：“你说我哪儿小？”

方博脸一红，仍是嘴硬说道：“呸！哪儿都小！”

可许昕也不恼，笑嘻嘻地靠近，唇若有似无地贴近了方博耳边：“方博儿，昨儿晚上那药，可以乱性，但不能迷心。你说你怎么第一反应是要上了我，而不是去找女人呢？”

方博往被筒里一缩，只露一个毛绒绒的脑袋顶，不说话了。

许昕就跟抱着个大宝贝似的，笑得又傻又呆。

 

 

两人又厮磨了片刻，便有许昕的手下来报，张继科派的兵把整个盛景饭店都包围了，嚷嚷着要进来搜人。

方博再不愿，也只能硬着头皮穿衣起身，他扶了扶还在疼的腰，别别扭扭地对许昕说：“今天晚上我就是在这儿睡了一觉，什么也没发生，要不然我哥非把你大卸八块不可。”

“知道了知道了，我就知道博儿心疼我。”许昕笑嘻嘻的，说得方博直掉鸡皮疙瘩。

“薇薇呢？”

“关在另一个房间了。先把你家的兵撤了，再审问她也不迟。”许昕说完，还眨了眨眼睛，“我藏在此处就不露面了。还有，我猜着急冒火的不止张继科，那位宋公子就住在这层楼上呢，他可……”

许昕话没说完，就听门外走廊里嚷嚷了起来，似乎有人已经闯了上来，一间一间地搜查着。

方博急急忙忙地扣好了最后一颗扣子，快步走到了门口，回头冲许昕喊：“你和你的手下都藏好，被逮了我可不救你。”说完，就自己开门走了出去。

“方博！你怎么样了？没出什么事儿吧？”刚出门没几步，方博就被冲上来的宋鸿远结实地抱了个满怀，劈头盖脸一通问之后就开始捏捏这儿摸摸那儿的，“怎么了？哪儿疼？腰疼？”

“没、没什么，这饭店的床不舒服，睡得我腰疼。”方博心虚地一退好几步，“这么多人看着，你别把我当小孩子似地审问。”

宋鸿远看他的确像是没事的样子，也就放了心，只是继续问道：“你昨晚怎么没回家？你在这里入住怎么也没知会我一声？”

方博支支吾吾的：“我要查的事情又不好大张旗鼓，你在这里这么引人注目，我告诉你做什么？”他向后一看，除了几个宋鸿远的贴身护卫，都是山东的兵，又挥了挥手：“你们也都回去吧，告诉督军，我没事儿，好着呢，一会儿就回去见他。”

山东兵这边两个领头的互相看了一眼，见方博的确没事，便依言领命退了出去。

宋鸿远听方博说不愿找他，心里怏怏不乐，道：“你要做什么我都帮你，大不了我把姐夫派来跟着我的这些跟屁虫都打发走。”

方博心里念着审问胡芷薇的事情，可宋鸿远就住在此处，他不管做什么都不方便，一咬牙，冲着已经下楼的那队山东兵喊道：“那什么，你们几个等等我，我还是跟你们一块儿回去复命吧！”

宋鸿远眼见着方博跟躲他似地跑走了，叹了一口气，越想越觉得自己被张继科坑了。

另一边，许昕躲在房里听着外边的动静，心里很是得意，倒是刚刚进来复命的手下有些惶恐：“许少，我们昨夜本是想按您的吩咐，把那女子送到宋家公子的房里，可是东北军的几个卫兵盯得太死，实在无从下手。”

“无妨，我不过是临时起了个意，也幸亏你们没做成，否则我恐怕是要遭埋怨的。”许昕惬意地抿了口咖啡，“那个小丫头安排好了？避开日本人的耳目，把她送回我们的地方囚着。”

“您放心，都已经安排好了。”

 

 

方博回到府里时，张继科正调了一队兵，着急冒火地准备亲自杀过去找人，一见人真回来了，气得他指着方博鼻子骂：“你这个没长脑子的傻蛋，又甩了我派去跟着你的人，自己单枪匹马去找日本人，没缺胳膊少腿算是老肖地下保佑了！”

方博委委屈屈地说道：“我什么事儿都没有，这不是好好回来了吗？你给我点儿面子，我好歹都当总参谋了呢！”

“屁！要是有什么事儿，你还有能有机会在我这儿讨巧卖乖？”张继科最近本就气儿不顺，见了方博火大得不行，训起来没完。

方博也看出来张继科的一通邪火，眨着大眼睛听他哥训话，乖觉得很，见人快训完了，又说：“我好像找到咱的仇人了。”

张继科瞳孔一缩，随后又喃喃道：“好像？”

方博赶忙说：“十有八九。”

张继科沉静着思索了片刻，没再说话。方博知道他并未完全相信，毕竟以前也有过无数次的希望，最后却并不是他们想要找的那个人。

“有金元宝的线索，那人的日本名字又和龚昱那样相像，我昨晚带着薇薇去认人，依稀觉得其中一个很像他。”方博越说越觉得就是，恨不能现在就去抓人。

张继科瞥他一眼：“那群日本人经常待在房间里蛰伏不出，行踪不定，你昨晚怎么知道他们的行踪的？你的小‘未婚妻’呢？还有——你昨晚上到底怎么了？”

方博有些讷讷，嗯嗯哼哼了一阵，老实说道：“我、我托许昕把人约出来的……你瞪我干什么，虽然他不是啥好人，但也不是坏人，有时候还是可以相信的……没有他，你的小雨早死了，看你现在还有没有心情瞪我！”

张继科皱着眉头，不语。

“嗯……我昨晚差点儿中了日本人的招，身体有些不舒服，许昕就近安排了个房间让我休息，薇薇还是有些可疑，我托他先关着了，等会儿我就去找他问上一问。”方博本来还觉得自己的说辞尚可，不想张继科越听脸越黑，看着自己的眼神儿也十分地不对劲。

“就、就是这样。”张继科的眼神太锐利，方博最后结尾的时候还舌头打结，显得略略有些心虚。

张继科眉头拧成了疙瘩，问他：“方博，你什么时候跟许昕关系这样好了？这么信任他？你还真不怕他和日本人是一伙的？”

方博冷汗涔涔，张继科的目光仿佛要把他心底那些隐秘的情愫都照得清清楚楚一般。

“因为……因为周雨！”方博急中生智，精准地找到张继科的死穴开始扒拉，“周雨就很信任许昕，也是他告诉我许昕可以信任，我实在急于查清日本人底细才去找的他。用人不疑疑人不用，更何况有周雨打了包票的。”

见张继科仍是一副半信半疑的样子，方博又急忙说道：“现在当务之急就是找仇人，其他小事都不重要！”

张继科沉吟片刻，道：“这倒也是。我早就着人盯着那群日本人了，一个一个都跑不了，明着的路子不好动他们，暗着的路子多得很。”

方博一听，也是兴奋异常：“哥，要不然今天就去抓人吧，就算那人不是龚昱，那群日本人也是灭了朱家满门的凶手。”

“容我细想想，总之他们跑不了就是了。”

 

 

 


End file.
